headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle
| aliases = Catwoman | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Gotham City | known relatives = Maggie Kyle (sister); Helena Kyle (daughter); Brian Kyle (father); Maria Kyle (mother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Batman'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Abilities Notes & Trivia * * The Post-Crisis revamp of Catwoman established her as a prostitute working for a pimp named Stan. It is at this point that the character of Holly Robinson is introduced, who later becomes Selina's protégé and successor. Catwoman, Volume 1 #1 Later storylines attempt to redact the notion of Selina as a prostitute, or otherwise ignore it, but such an effort is irreconcilable with the fact that Holly Robinson is firmly entrenched in canonical DCU history. * In Post-Crisis continuity, Selina Kyle was established to be an orphan. Subsequent revamps to her background, canonically attributed to plot device contrivances such as "Zero Hour" retroactively established that Selina's birth parents were named Brian and Maria. Catwoman, Volume 3 #69 * There has also been speculation that Selina's birth father may have been mob boss Carmine Falcone, though this is largely circumstantial and has never been clarified. Batman: Dark Victory * The Post-Crisis version of Selina Kyle was trained in martial arts by the Armless Master. Batman 509 Personal stats * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 135 lbs. (61 kg) * Eyes: Green * Hair: Black Alternate versions Comics * Selina Kyle - From the DCnU; Current DC Comics continuity. * Selina Kyle - From Earth-37; the "Thrillkiller" reality. Film & Television * Catwoman, Played by Julie Newmar in the 1966 Batman'' live-action series. * Catwoman, Played by Eartha Kitt; Another Catwoman from the 1966 Batman'' live-action series. * Catwoman, From The Batman/Superman Hour; Same continuity as the Super Friends. * Selina Kyle, Played by Michelle Pheifer in the 1992 film Batman Returns. * Selina Kyle, Voiced by Adrienne Barbeau in the 1992 ''Batman: The Animated Series''. * Patience Phillips, Played by Halle Berry in the 2004 Catwoman film. * Selina Kyle, Voiced by Gina Gershon in The Batman animated series. * Selina Kyle, Voiced by Nika Futterman in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' animated series. * Selina Kyle, Played by Anne Hathaway in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. Recommended Reading * Catwoman, Volume 1 - 1989 4-issue limited series. * Catwoman, Volume 2 - 1993 ongoing comic series. * Catwoman, Volume 3 - 2002 ongoing comic series. * Catwoman, Volume 4 - 2011 DCnU series. * Catwoman and Wildcat - 1998 4-issue limited series. See also * Catwoman appearances External Links * * Catwoman at DCDP * Catwoman at Wikipedia * Catwoman at Brickipedia * * Catwoman at the DCAU Wiki * Catwoman at the Arkham Wiki * Catwoman at the Batman Wiki Appearances |-|Golden Age = |-|Silver Age = |-|Earth-Two = |-|Modern Age = |-|New 52 = |-|Rebirth= |-|Alternate versions= * Gotham City Garage 1 Alternative media |-|Films= Live action * Batman Returns * Batman Forever * Dark Knight Rises, The Animated |-|Television= |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Other= References ---- Category:Comic book characters Category:Thieves Category:Outsiders/Members Category:Birds of Prey/Members Category:Injustice League/Members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains/Members Category:Batman: Hush/Characters Category:Prostitutes Category:Secret Six/Members Category:Thievery